


Davesprite: Continue

by he11oworld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angels, Blood, Gen, catch me out back behind dennys crying over a bird boy, implied death but not really???, this is just gonna be my stuff abt davesprite, which means poems chapters yknow the works, why does davesprite just make me??? cry like a baby????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he11oworld/pseuds/he11oworld
Summary: *CHAPTER COUNT*Chapter 1: Poem, The Injured Angel-This is all my junk about Davesprite, which means poems, chapters, etc. Y'know, the works.





	Davesprite: Continue

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for checking this out!! please let me know what you thought of this down in the comments below!!

An injured angel fell upon  
The dirty dusty earth  
Half a pair of bloody wings  
Tell of what he's worth

Talon fingers clutch the sword  
Sheathed inside his chest  
His breathing sputters, never stops  
He's got no time to rest

His time is up but he can't leave  
His god will not allow  
The clock inside his broken heart  
Is tribute to his vow

Wind and space and iron gears  
Make up murky dreams  
Meteors and blatant lies  
He knows just what they mean

Blood drips down, a constant stream  
He says a heartfelt saying  
Torn in half, the angel smiles  
"Thanks a lot for playing."

**Author's Note:**

> yeet  
> stay tuned for the next installment!!  
> (also, feel free to comment some prompts for me and i might just write them!!)


End file.
